kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures in School of Rock
Kids World's Adventures in School of Rock is another Kids World crossover film created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Unemployed Dewey Finn (Jack Black) is fired from his rock band No Vacancy. His roommate Ned Schneebly (Mike White), is pressured by his girlfriend, Patty Di Marco (Sarah Silverman), to evict Dewey unless he starts paying rent. Dewey answers a phone call intended for Ned from Rosalie Mullins (Joan Cusack), the principal of a prestigious prep school, offering Ned a job. Dewey impersonates Ned and takes the substitute teacher position for a fourth-grade class. When Dewey, although uninterested in teaching, overhears their music class, he realizes they have musical talent. He sets the class a school project: form a band and win the Battle of the Bands, where No Vacancy are competing. As part of their training, Dewey teaches the history of rock music. He befriends Principal Mullins by playing her favorite song "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks on a jukebox. The class auditions for the Battle of the Bands, but are rejected for lateness. With the help of the band manager, pupil Summer Hathaway (Miranda Cosgrove), Dewey persuades the managers to let the students perform by claiming the students are orphans with a rare blood disease. Ned receives a paycheck from the school and realizes that Dewey has been impersonating him. At that evening's parent-teacher conference, the suspicious parents question Dewey about their children's new interest in rock music. Ned and Patty appear with the police and expose Dewey. Dewey admits everything and is fired. After an argument with Patty that results in her leaving the house that night, Ned admits that he still misses playing music and thinks that it's time that Dewey moved out. The next day, the class decides to go ahead with the Battle of the Bands performance and recruit the sacked Dewey to lead them. Mullins is pressured all day with numerous complaints from all the parents until she leaves the room and sees a teacher searching for the kids. She realizes that the kids have gone missing. Mullins and the parents go to the venue to take their children back. Ned and Patty see the Class and Dewey getting ready to go to the venue and Patty threatens to call the police again. But Ned decides to go to the concert and closes the door on Patty in the middle of her rant. The class band, the School of Rock, plays an original song written by their lead guitarist, Zack, impressing the audience. Despite winning over the crowd, School of Rock loses to No Vacancy. However, the winning acceptance is booed at and the crowd demands School of Rock come on for an encore. Sometime later, Dewey opens the School of Rock, an after-school program where he continues to coach the class and Ned teaches beginner guitar players. The band plays during the end credits, and they even break the fourth wall by singing "The movie is over, but we're still on screen". Video Trivia *Simba, Simon, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Ash and their friends, Littlefoot and his friends, the Jungle Crew, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Osmosis Jones, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, the Teen Titans, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, the Fraggle Rock Animated gang, Spongebob, Ryan, Ash, Tai, Littlefoot, Alex, Simba, Stan, Greg, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, the Kids Next Door Cosplay Gang, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery mcsrd002.jpg mcsrd003.jpg mcsrd004.jpg mcsrd005.jpg mcsrd006.jpg mcsrd007.jpg mcsrd008.jpg mcsrd009.jpg mcsrd010.jpg mcsrd011.jpg mcsrd012.jpg mcsrd013.jpg mcsrd014.jpg mcsrd015.jpg mcsrd016.jpg mcsrd017.jpg mcsrd018.jpg mcsrd019.jpg mcsrd020.jpg mcsrd021.jpg mcsrd022.jpg mcsrd023.jpg mcsrd024.jpg mcsrd025.jpg mcsrd026.jpg mcsrd027.jpg mcsrd028.jpg mcsrd029.jpg mcsrd030.jpg mcsrd031.jpg mcsrd032.jpg mcsrd033.jpg mcsrd034.jpg mcsrd035.jpg mcsrd036.jpg mcsrd037.jpg mcsrd038.jpg mcsrd039.jpg mcsrd040.jpg mcsrd041.jpg mcsrd042.jpg mcsrd043.jpg mcsrd044.jpg mcsrd045.jpg mcsrd046.jpg mcsrd047.jpg mcsrd048.jpg mcsrd049.jpg mcsrd050.jpg mcsrd051.jpg mcsrd052.jpg mcsrd053.jpg mcsrd054.jpg mcsrd055.jpg mcsrd056.jpg mcsrd057.jpg mcsrd058.jpg mcsrd059.jpg mcsrd060.jpg mcsrd061.jpg mcsrd062.jpg mcsrd063.jpg mcsrd064.jpg mcsrd065.jpg mcsrd066.jpg mcsrd067.jpg mcsrd068.jpg mcsrd069.jpg mcsrd070.jpg mcsrd071.jpg mcsrd072.jpg mcsrd073.jpg mcsrd074.jpg mcsrd075.jpg mcsrd076.jpg mcsrd077.jpg mcsrd078.jpg mcsrd079.jpg mcsrd080.jpg mcsrd081.jpg mcsrd082.jpg mcsrd083.jpg mcsrd084.jpg mcsrd085.jpg mcsrd086.jpg mcsrd087.jpg mcsrd088.jpg mcsrd089.jpg mcsrd090.jpg mcsrd091.jpg mcsrd092.jpg mcsrd093.jpg mcsrd094.jpg mcsrd095.jpg mcsrd096.jpg mcsrd097.jpg mcsrd098.jpg mcsrd099.jpg mcsrd100.jpg mcsrd101.jpg mcsrd102.jpg mcsrd103.jpg mcsrd104.jpg mcsrd105.jpg mcsrd106.jpg mcsrd107.jpg mcsrd108.jpg mcsrd110.jpg mcsrd111.jpg mcsrd112.jpg mcsrd113.jpg mcsrd114.jpg mcsrd115.jpg mcsrd116.jpg mcsrd117.jpg mcsrd118.jpg mcsrd119.jpg mcsrd120.jpg mcsrd121.jpg mcsrd122.jpg mcsrd123.jpg mcsrd124.jpg mcsrd125.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:DeviantART Category:School films